A kiss says it all
by lisbon69
Summary: Lisbon & Jane are jealous of each other,s respective romantic partners & in the heat of the moment, something inside of Jane snaps!


This is slightly OOC. just a little one shot . plot bunnies made me write a simple fic....

The Kiss of the Millenium

It was a stupid argument, Lisbon and Jane had been, what would be best described as best friends since the day he joined the CBI. They alway's fought about anything. But at the same time were totally in sync. That's what everybody said. So why were they fighting now? Neither one had any idea, besides the fact that neither one liked the person the other person was dating. Neither one had any idea why it bothered them either, but it did.

"Okay, okay. Let me get this straight," Lisbon snapped, her emerald eyes fiery. "It's okay for you to go out with Maddy even though I don't like it, but I can't date Ben because you don't like it."

"Exactly," Patrick snapped back. An angry flush rose in her cheeks.

"That is the most screwed up logic in the world, and I'm not talking to you until you start making some sense." She started to stalk away, but Jane grabbed her arm, stopping her.

"You don't like me going out with Maddy?"

"No," she said firmly.

"Why?"

"Because you don't belong together!" she cried. He grabbed her other arm, making her face him.

"Do you belong with Ben?"

"No," she said quietly.

"Then why are you going out with him?" he asked, exasperated with her feminine logic.

"I don't know," she whispered. She looked down. "He's just like this good friend I let kiss me sometimes."

"And do you let all your good friends kiss you?" he asked, scornful and wondering at the same time. The sharp retort on her lips died when she looked up into his intensely ocean blue eyes. She felt an excited shiver run through her body. Jane was going to kiss her. He leaned in, giving her room to pull away, but she didn't want to. Lisbon raised her lips to his, and they kissed.

Everything exploded. It was the Fourth of July, fireworks, stars exploding, the universe seemed to just fill them. Lisbon felt dizzy from the rush of emotions and heat coursing through her. Jane released his grip on her arms. His hand traveled upward, tracing her cheekbones, twining in her hair, caressing the sensitive skin on the back of her neck. Lisbon felt herself losing consciousness, she was having a meltdown. She had to touch him back, so she did. Her arms wrapped around his neck, pulling him closer.

They broke apart, breathing hard, lungs crying out for oxygen. They looked at each other, incredulous. Both not very sure of what had just happened, but both knowing that nothing was ever going to be the same again. 

Later that night at Lisbon's apartment......

"Jane?"  
"Hmm?"  
"What did you wanna do for a living as a young boy?"  
Jane smiled and answered "I wanted to be a lion tamer"!  
Lisbon bit into her strawberry just as he was answering her..  
she snorted and started to laugh.  
"Whoa Teresa,calm down babe", wasn't that funny"...  
He sat her further up and whispered "come here"  
Uncertain of what he wanted but undeniably curious she did what she was asked and scooted further towards him.  
Reaching out, he he dragged his thumb across her mouth and down to the fullest part of her lower lip.  
Her stomach began to tumble and her heart rate increased ten fold...  
He closed the distance between them in a flurry of movement.  
Her lips were still slick with the juice from the juice, and as he alternately nibbled, licked and suckled her upper lip....  
He savoured her taste and was overjoyed to see her respond to his touch as amorous as he was...

Her hands had by now slipped to his jaw and her lips were slightly parted in invitation and he answered her silent plea.  
With gradual strokes he explored her mouth.  
She clung to his waistcoat and moaned into his warm velvety mouth, and emitted quite an erotic sexy little purr which reverberrated around the room.....  
That was almost Jane's undoing.  
She continued to move sensuously against him in a rhythym that matched the thrust of his tongue..  
Every curve of her body seared into him, making his bloody over heat....  
He needed to distance himself now before they did something they were not quite ready for yet....  
With more reluctance he could ever have imagined he had in him, he placed his hands by her waist, drew a deep resounding breath to gather his composer.  
"If we don't stop now Teresa, we could both do something were both not entirely quite ready for"...  
She stared up at him him, eyes heavy lidded with acute arousal.  
"Hmmmm..."that was erm, wow!"  
Patrick just grinned..."Patience my dear"....  
"We have in essence, many many more nights to enjoy each other,s company"...  
"I love you Patrick"  
I love you too my dear sweet Teresa"......  
"More than you could possibly know"...... 


End file.
